villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rico Jr.
Rico Jr. is the secondary antagonist in Dokapon Kingdom. He is the prince of the Underworld and the son to Overlord Rico. Appearance and Personality Rico Junior has bluish skin and hair, as well as Red Eyes and demon horns, which are white.he wears dark grayish armored boots, white pants, a dark gray shirt with a dark gray chest plate protecting him. He also wears gray, spiked bracers and a blue cape. The Sword he carries is a large black sword. Rico Jr. is often very arrogant, always underestimating the Heroes, to the point that he doesn't initially fight them and instead makes them fight a clone of themselves. Rico Jr appears to be mischievous and minor at first, but he becomes more threatening after kidnapping Princess Penny. Rico Jr. also appears to be a bit envious of the Heroes as after the required battle, there is a chance of randomly fighting him again. In these battles, even if the player defeats him in a blowout, Rico will still say "I almost had you" showing his arrogance once again. Profile Chapter 2 Rico Jr. is first seen in chapter two, where he sends a letter to the king telling him that he stole Princess Penny's Piggy Bank. The king sends the Heroes after him. When the Heroes arrive, Rico Jr. is there to meet them. He questions if the Heroes are actually heroes and then proceeds to insult them by forcing them to fight a clone of themselves instead of he himself. After the battle he tells the heroes that he is actually impressed and returns the piggy bank, not backing down on his word. This scene makes Rico Jr. Look like an arrogant, yet minor troublemaker who wants to look threatening Chapter 4 and onward Rico Jr. appears once more in Chapter 4, though his villainy takes a huge step up. He actually kidnaps Princess Penny and flees with her to a Dungeon, typically one of the first ones of the game. When the Heroes confront him, he questions how they caught up to him. Realizing how strong the Heroes actually are, he vows to not let them take away Princess Penny and fights him on his own. The Heroes do beat him, when he does he becomes angry that he couldn't beat the Heroes, he then flees away out of shame, letting the Princess Go. In this battle, Rico Jr. presents himself as a capable and powerful fighter. His melee attacks do much damage, which is what he focuses on. He can also use the most powerful Wind Magic in the game "F-5 Storm" His skill is Power Poke which will deal 1/4 of the hero's health if it doesn't instantly kill. Lastly, he is one of the infamous monsters with an "auto counter" making striking him useless. After Chapter 4, Rico Jr. can be fought randomly throughout the game, his strength depends on the Heroes' strength. Constantly running into him suggests that he is jealous for losing to the heroes, which is why he keeps fighting them throughout the game. Not much else is shown from Rico Jr. as after this point the villain focus shifts to Overlord Rico. After the end of the game, Overlord Rico and the rest of the monsters disappear, however it is unknown what happened to Rico Jr. It can be safe to say he disappeared as well, however that isn't confirmed. Trivia *Rico Jr. is the only monster who can potentially drop more than 1 item, 3 in this case *Rico Jr. is the only enemy who has a special battle them and can be randomly encounter Category:Arrogant Category:Demon Category:Enforcer Category:Envious Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Monarchs Category:Monsters Category:Trickster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Video Game Villains